AssassinHood (The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces!)
AssassinHood is the fourth Admin in the Ultra Dragon Ball World. He is a Saiyan, gifted with Diamond powers. He is one of the main protagonists, along with Gotek and TUK. He is most notable for the Vandal incident, where many trolls attacked Ultra Dragon Ball, which lead to his rise in rank. Personallity AssassinHood was originally cheerful and naïve, always welcoming new users and ready to lend a hand. After he got reverted from being a monster, he was more and more cynical, brutal and ruthless. He developed anger issues, for example when he slammed Kuzey and Zion into a wall, just to warn them for trashtalking about other users when AssassinHood was near. Eventually, after the timeskip, he grew reserved, but offered help when needed. This personallity was only to smoke out one user who had been taken over by evil forces. After the end of the War, AssassinHood had a change of personality, as he was a mixture. He was thoughtful and sometimes could be rude, but he was cheery and always willing to help out other users, and was always seen with a re-assuring smile, with some exceptions. Apperance He is fairly tall. He looks like Future Gohan, but his hair is much spikier and colored in different shades of blue. He has a tiny goatee, and his eyes are blue, along with his eyebrows. He wears a dark blue gi with a grey undershirt. His belt is vanilla colored, and his boots are black and gold. His wristbands are blue as well. Powers AssassinHood, being an admin, has exceptional skills beyond the average Wikia citizen. Examples of this would be his physical strength, strong enough to stop a train at high speeds, although later using said train as an improvised weapon. Overall, here would be a list. *Ki = He has control over his ki, and can shoot energy blasts/rays, in case he has to fight at a long range. *Flight = He has control over the flight ability, being able to fly at high speeds as well as hovering. *Enhanced strength = His physical strength is one of his main strengths, as he was able to use his strength to lift a train, handling it with relative ease. However, with his diamond form, he gains ridiculous ammounts of strength and durability. *Enhanced durability = Time after time he has shown proof that he is extremely durable. Examples of this is getting stabbed with numerous knives, even getting stabbed with a katana and later on, getting shot by "the Core's" death beam, famed for being extremely deadly, taking a shot aimed for Gotek. *Ban Guns = Unlike the admin's ban hammers, which are the standard for banning trolls, Hood decided to go a step further, using ban guns. Visually they look like a standard hand-held gun, with the difference being that it is plated with a golden waffle-like theme. The only reason for this was "that it felt like a good idea at the time." *Speed = He has the speed of an average human, as his main powers lies within his strength. He can, however, infuse ki into his muscles, using it as an extra boost. *Fighting skills = He has some skills of hand-to-hand fighting, being able to hold his own against numerous Wardens, enemies created by "the Core", who have augumented strength and powers, much like himself. Diamond Form The Diamond Form is his last resort, and is quite a mysterious ability. The ability was awakened sometime during his Chat Mod time, leading to his defenses being sky-high at that time. Though he had a hard time controlling the form due to him gaining extra weight (The diamonds combined with his own weight), he soon learned to control it. Now, he uses it often in battle, and have gained so much control of it that he can shape parts of his body into diamond, even turning to it reflexively when attacked from behind or by surprise. He gains regenerative abilities, allowing him to recover from blows that otherwise would have killed him. His shape-shifting abilities is nothing to underestimate either. Useful for both battle and outside battle, he has shown it's proof, being able to reinforce structures or buildings with the diamonds. In combat, he can shapeshift his limbs into numerous things, his main favourite being a spiked shield of some sorts, using it as a battering ram. It has one fatal weakness however. If put through extreme heats, he can literally, vapor into smoke, thus killing him. However, as that heat has never been generated to vapor his entire body, he remains quite a OP Badass powerful admin. It has however, happened once that his right arm vaporized, but it eventually regenerated. His durability too, is extended. Where he was earlier able to withstand (barely too) one shot from "the Core", in this form he took numerous shots, although his body did shatter, but it bought enough time for the Wiki Citizens in danger to escape. Life Early Life It is unknown when AssassinHood was born, but rumors say he was born in Year 313. He grew up, alone, before discovering the Ultra Dragon Ball World. He trained hard, and became a victim of a troll raid, and grew to hate trolls. He then spent his early years wandering around, as the "Hooded dude", searching and reporting vandalism and trolls. Rise in Rank Eventually, the Vandal Incident happened, where Hoodie would help out, and he became known for knocking down three trolls, and became promoted to a RollBack. Many adviced he should've denied the offer, since all other RollBackers had either died, or dissapeared. However, Hoodie was different. He discovered his Diamond powers when he dealt with his first vandal (also the reason for his blue hair), who was accompanied by a sockpuppet. :After him witnessing TUN's short rise and fall in rank, he was eventually elected to become a Chat Moderator. Now being immensly powerful, he maintained order, and tried his best to fight trolls. After KillerBaka9's demotion, and SS4 Vegito's resignation, he was chosen to be the next Administrator. He got involved in numerous incidents, and became a powerful protector, and a master of his Diamond abilities. He got involved in the now famous Viodknight Incident, where he and Gotek found themselves facing a vandal of the worst kind, and he became the most wanted User in the world, even more than CommunityCentral or anyone. The Four Forces AssassinHood eventually became a real leader in The Four Forces War, where the entire world was threatened. SupremeGogeta had been defeated by Trolls, and a war began. His main enemies was Viodknight, PTSN and The Troller, who was a master of trolling. He, along with TUK and Gotek gathered their own forces, but Hoodie got infected when facing Mercer, and became a monster. :Because of the assistance of Time, he was reverted, but he was changed. He was more and more cynical, brutal and ruthless. He wasn't afraid to become rude, and was near to fighting both TUK and Gotek. Timeskip Changes Following the timeskip and after defeating the ultimate troll, he enjoyed a life of peace, occasionally seen outside, but mostly he was remained unseen. Death After 90 years since the vandal incident, he passed away peacefully in his home, very old, passing on the role of adminship to someone else, who Gotek took up and started training that person. Death (Bad Ending) Despite everyone's efforts, it wasn't enough. The trollers won, and corrupted the entire Ultra World. Feeling guilty, AssassinHood went to the Trolls hide-out, fighting them all one on one. Making it to the Troll leaders, he was killed by Viodknight, PTSN and TUWRR. His body was destroyed, and the remainants were cremated, thus ending the Ultra World, which was the first World to fall. Category:Character added by AssassinHood Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:User character Category:Tier 3 Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki